Black
by riatha
Summary: Regalo que escribí para Joanne Distte. Sirius/Bella. PWP.


- Eres la oveja negra de la familia.

Lo dice con un tono de voz impersonal, frío, arrastrando las palabras, casi con aburrimiento; como si constatara un hecho. La pose indolente y la mirada desinteresada no engañan a su primo. Está enfadada, furiosa, iracunda. Podría (y sabe que no sólo sería capaz de ello, sino que lo disfrutaría) matar a alguien.

- Aunque no lo creas, Bella, querida, no formamos parte de un rebaño.

Hace una pausa a propósito, ladea ligeramente la cabeza.

- No todos, al menos.

No puede evitar la sonrisa y el brillo en los ojos.

Bella no sabía que Sirius sabe. Ahora ya sí.

Se sorprende, le mira asqueada; abre la boca para dar una contestación mordaz; algo que le calle la boca para siempre, que le deje en su sitio. No se le ocurre nada lo suficientemente hiriente (y lo que se le ocurre tiene más que ver con maldiciones prohibidas en esa escuela y en cualquier otra que con palabras).

Se le ocurren millones de frases ingeniosas, miles de réplicas a la altura de la astucia Slytherin; y sin embargo, no cree que ninguna le vaya a afectar.

Se da la vuelta dispuesta a irse con clase y elegancia, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si su orgullo no acabara de sufrir un revés. Impertérrita, Black.

- Vaya, primita, no sabía que huías de tus batallas.

Y algo en la forma en que pronuncia primita y batallas sabe a advertencia.

Su sola presencia le enfurece tanto que es incapaz de dar con respuestas ingeniosas y crueles. Se obliga a recordarse que una maldición la expulsaría del colegio inmediatamente, no es que a ella le importe mucho. A Él, sí.

- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí.

Lo dice mirándole a los ojos y contoneándose imperceptiblemente, dejando escapar las palabras sin aparente esfuerzo; como si bailaran (como si se las follara). Usa deliberadamente el tono sugerente que siempre utiliza con Rodolphus.

Quizás no es un método muy ortodoxo, pero funciona.

Los ojos de Sirius se abren con sorpresa. Joder, ésa sí que no la vio venir.

Queda con la boca entreabierta y la mirada fija sobre su prima, estudiándola, sospesándola, desafiándola.

Bellatrix ni siquiera sabe por qué le ha provocado. Le ha visto apoyado en la pared, probablemente esperando a los estúpidos de sus amigos, desenfadado, relajado, arrogante. Ha sentido la furia subirle por la garganta, la ira acumularse en pecho, el calor explotar en su estómago.

Y le ha provocado.

Dos veces.

Más que suficiente para un Black; aunque Sirius no quiera, la sangre pura sigue corriendo por sus venas.

Aún se miran. Se estudian con la mirada. Se retan.

Sirius es el primero en ceder. Siempre fue fácil hacerle perder los nervios.

- ¿Qué quieres?

No habla, aúlla. Es casi un grito ahogado, un ladrido de perro herido y acorralado que se revuelve con rabia.

La pregunta la sorprende. Sólo un momento.

- ¿Qué quieres tú?

Flirtea, adelanta la cadera y el hombro de forma sugerente, se muerde los labios. No sabe la razón, pero no quiere que eso (sea lo que sea), acabe. Es divertido.

Siente la mirada hambrienta de Sirius sobre ella, devorándola, haciendo que se sienta incluso incómoda. No es como si lo fuera a demostrar. Faltaría más. Nadie (ni siquiera otro Black y menos uno renegado) la hace sentir incómoda. Nadie.

Avanza hacia él sintiendo la misma sensación ligeramente suicida que sintió en la parte baja del vientre cuando le llevó la contraria por primera vez a su madre. No fue la última.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Black?

Utiliza el apellido expresamente y la pregunta es hecha con desprecio, desafiándole a contestar (y no hay respuesta correcta para esa pregunta).

Sirius se aparta de la pared. Se inclina hacia delante, con parsimonia; coloca las manos en los bolsillos y echa a andar. No tiene prisa. No tiene que parecer que huye. No lo hace, los Gryffindors no huyen. Jamás. Es sólo que no le interesa la compañía. Sí, eso es. De verdad que sí. (Y por alguna razón inexplicable su conciencia adquiere de repente la voz ratonil y aflautada de Peter mientras se lo repite a sí mismo).

No espera la mano de Bellatrix en su hombro, deteniéndole, incitándole.

Siente el calor de su mano a través de la tela.

- Ha sido una mala idea, Bella- susurra.

A ella no le da tiempo a responder, siente una lengua invadiendo su boca, entrando sin pedir permiso. Decide presentar batalla.

Enreda su lengua con la de él y se siente mojado y violento, e incestuoso y bien. Demasiado bien.

Lleva sus manos al pelo de Sirius, tira, acaricia, recorre con sus dedos los mechones de su pelo mientras se empuja contra él, arrastrándoles contra la pared.

Él la coge por la cintura y la aprieta (aún) más contra él, chocando sus cuerpos. Está duro y está besándose con su prima. Mierdajoder.

Bellatrix coloca su pierna entre las de él y le roza ahí (sí, ahí, sí, joder) mientras le muerde la barbilla. Sirius gime y ella le muerde el cuello con violencia.

No sabe como ha pasado, pero de repente se encuentra contra la pared y con la lengua de Sirius lamiendo su lóbulo. Las manos de él la recorren con habilidad y brusquedad.

Se besan y se muerden, se atacan con los dientes, con la lengua, se aprietan, se frotan.

Sirius levanta la túnica de Bella y ella adelanta las caderas.

Es una penetración profunda y dura, casi animal. Bella se mueve bajo él. Gime quedamente contra el cuello de Sirius.

Jadean, respiran más profundamente.

Bella se estremece y alza las caderas, arquea la espalda, se aprieta más contra Sirius. Rasguña la boca de Sirius con un mordisco. Se corre.

Sirius se aferra al cuerpo de Bellatrix, clava los dedos en sus caderas, empuja más fuerte, más profundo, más duro. Más. Se corre en silencio, cerrando los ojos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás ligeramente.

Sale de ella, se da la vuelta y se arregla rápidamente.

Cuando se gira dispuesto a echar un vistazo antes de irse sin despedirse ya no hay rastro de Bellatrix.


End file.
